Guy's Day
by writeallnight
Summary: Evan plans a day of relaxation and fun for himself and his brother that has only two rules: No girls and no HankMed. But, as we all know, things don't always go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no see! I started writing this story during season 2 of Royal Pains and it took me awhile to figure out where it was going. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did!

* * *

"Hank?"

Hank Lawson suppressed the urge to groan. He didn't open his eyes to look at the clock, but he could tell it was early. Very early. Maybe if he played dead his baby brother would go away.

"Hank, are you awake?"

No such luck. "I'm sleeping, Evan."

"No you're not. You just talked to me."

"I'm sleep-talking."

Hank heard his brother sigh and walk away. Smiling, he snuggled further under the covers, intent on catching a couple more hours of sleep.

The next thing he heard was the sound of running feet. There was nowhere for the doctor to go as Evan ran across the room and flung himself onto the bed; and on top of Hank.

"Are you awake now?" the younger Lawson yelled.

Hank just moaned in pain as Evan's bony body sandwiched him to the mattress. Evan began bouncing on the bed. "Are you awake? Are you awake? Are you awake?"

Hank shoved him off and sat up, glaring. "What are you, four?"

Evan ignored his brother's sarcasm. "It's Guy's Day! An entire day free of HankMed activity! Come on! Time's a-wasting!"

Evan had been complaining that they never got to spend time together anymore. Although Hank had expressed his opinion that they actually spent far too much time together, Evan had persisted and gotten his way, as usual. And so "Guy's Day" had been scheduled. For today.

Hank sighed. "There's no way guy's day can wait another hour?"

Evan's lip trembled. "I made you waffles."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Okay! I'm up!"

"Yes!" As Evan punched a hand in the air in victory Hank pushed him off the bed. "Ow!"

"Correction," Hank grinned down at him, "now I'm up."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Hank asked as they sat down for breakfast. Hank's plate had a waffle with strawberries and blueberries piled on top. He looked over at his brother's plate. "Are you really going to eat that?"

His brother's waffle was covered in three scoops of ice-cream, chocolate syrup, cool-whip, sprinkles, and a cherry.

"Yeah, why?" Evan asked around a mouthful.

"Because that's dessert, not breakfast."

"Hank, I need energy. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Hank rolled his eyes and dug into his own breakfast.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"For what?" Hank asked.

"To hear the schedule for guy's day."

Hank stopped eating. "There's a schedule?"

"Of course there's a schedule."

"Evan, I thought today was going to be relaxing. Following your schedule is not going to relax me."

"Just let me tell you about it. You'll love it."

Hank let out yet another exasperated sigh. "Fine. Tell me the schedule Ev."

Evan took a deep breath. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Evan. I'm sure."

"Okay. Get ready. This is really good."

"Evan," Hank's tone said he was losing patience.

"No, seriously, this is going to rock your world."

"Okay," Hank started to get up, "I'm leaving."

"No, wait!" Evan ran around the table and blocked his brother's path. "The beach."

Hank raised his eyebrows. "The beach?"

"The beach."

Hank shook his head. Sometimes his brother just baffled him. "That's your great, master plan for our day free of HankMed. To go to the beach. That's not a schedule Evan."

"Yes! Hank, it is the perfect plan! Sun, sand, food, beer, girls…"

"Right, just the things I like most in the world." Hank returned to his waffles.

"Oh, come on Henry," Evan sat back down. "It's going to be a great day."

"For you maybe."

"Hank! You promised! You promised me a day free of HankMed where we could have time for just us," Evan whined.

"Okay, first of all, this is a day off. Not a date. And second of all, I don't remember saying that you could pick the activities."

"But I'm the best at picking activities."

Hank's eyebrows rose once again.

"Seriously Hank, if it were up to you we'd both still be in bed."

"All right, all right!" Hank threw up his hands in surrender. "More out of concern for my own sanity than an actual desire to follow your 'schedule'."

"Yes!" Evan leaned back in his chair, "Get your swim trunks on Henry. We're going to the beach!"

An hour and a half later the Lawson boys had set up shop on the coastline. "Okay!" Hank finally admitted, "you were right. This was a good idea. I feel very relaxed."

It had taken Evan twenty minutes to scout out the best location on the beach for "sunbathing, book reading, and beer drinking." It had taken another twenty minutes to arrange the chairs, coolers, and umbrella to the CFO's satisfaction. Hank had felt his blood pressure rising the whole forty minutes, but at last he was beginning to unwind.

"Hello boys!"

Divya Katdare was making her way toward them, heels in her hand for easier maneuvering on the sand. "What-no!" Evan cried, jumping to his feet. "You have to leave!"

"Excuse me," Divya asked, her eyebrows flying to her hairline.

"You cannot be here! This is guy's day, and you are not a guy!" Evan whined. "Hank, back me up here."

"Oh, hey Divya," Hank said, barely even bothering to look up from his book.

"I don't remember seeing a sign that said 'No Women Allowed'," Divya said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Or have we gone back to the 12th Century? Should I go home and put on my corset?"

"Fine," Evan grumbled. "You have five minutes. What's up?"

"Oh how gracious of you," Divya spat. She turned her attention to the elder Lawson. "Hank, I just need you to look over these test results."

"Oh come on!" Evan wailed. "You promised! You promised, Henry! No HankMed business!"

He jumped to his feet and began pacing. "Evan, calm down," Hank said.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"What, my job?"

"You swore to me on a stack of Bibles-"

"No I didn't."

"Well you might as well have! God, I can't believe you would do this to me. I can't believe-Ow! Oh my god!"

Evan began hopping up and down on one foot. "Holy schnitzelfritz! Ow! Geez!"

Hank and Divya stared at him uncomprehending until he finally fell back in the sand with a yelp. "Evan, what on earth is wrong with you?" Divya asked, her eyes wide.

"Something stung me!" Evan gasped, clutching his left foot.

Hank was immediately out of his chair and on his knees in the sand by his brother's side. "Where Ev?"

"My foot! Geez that hurts!"

"Okay, okay, stop moving!" Hank ordered, grabbing his brother's leg and holding it still.

"What is it?" Divya asked as she started to walk toward them.

"Wait!" Hank held up a hand. "Stay there."

He looked around slowly and then directed Divya in the opposite direction. "Walk around this way."

Divya did so and joined him in the sand. "Was it a bee?'

Hank pointed to a raised lump in the sand. "Jellyfish."

"Jellyfish?" the other two cried.

"Let me see," Hank said, cradling his brother's foot gently.

"ow, Ow, OW!" Evan yelled.

"I'm barely touching you."

"It's a nasty sting," Divya observed.

"Okay could we stop discussing it and make it go away?" Evan begged.

"I thought you said no HankMed business," Divya shot back with a smirk.

"You know what Divya-"

"Enough children," Hank said firmly. "It's not too bad, but we need to treat it quickly."

"What are you going to do?" Evan asked nervously. "Oh no. Are you going to pee on it? Hank, say you're not going to pee on it!"

"Actually tests have shown that human urine is not an effective treatment for jellyfish stings." Hank looked at Divya. "It doesn't look like any of the nematocysts are left."

"Is that good or bad?" Evan asked frantically.

"It's good. Now what we need is…" Hank trailed off looking down the beach.

Getting to his feet he jogged over to Chewey's. "What do we need?" Evan yelled after him.

Hank ignored his brother and greeted the proprietor. "Hey Chewey."

"Hey Hank! The usual?" the friendly man asked.

"Actually, do you have some vinegar?"

"Sure." Chewey ducked behind the counter and returned with a bottle. "Here you go. On the house."

"Thanks."

Hank jogged back to his brother and Divya. Evan opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Hank had poured half the bottle on his brother's foot. "Better?"

Evan let out his breath in a whoosh. "Yeah, actually it is." He sniffed the air. "Is that vinegar?"

"Yeah. It's recommended for jellyfish stings," Hank said as he wrapped Evan's foot with a bandage that Divya handed him. "I wouldn't normally wrap up a sting like this, but considering that it's on the bottom of your foot I think it's going to stay cleaner this way."

"My foot's going to smell all day now," Evan said, wrinkling his nose.

"How about 'thank you'?" Divya asked incredulously.

"It's your fault this happened!" Evan cried.

"My fault?"

"If you hadn't showed up when I specifically told you not to-"

"Guys enough!" Hank said. "Time to go home Ev. You need to keep off your foot for a little while."

"Aw, Hank! What about guy's day?"

"We can have guy's day at home. Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not I actually wrote this before I read "First, Do No Harm" the Royal Pains tie in book. So I had no idea that there would be jellyfish stings there too! I did my best to research the treatment of jellyfish stings, but it was really hard to get a straight answer. And let's be honest, there have been moments when we've all questioned Hank's MacGyvering :) Any and all reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Here's the second! Further reviews would be lovely!

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Evan whined as he sat on the couch in the Shadow Pond guest house.

"See what's on TV," Hank said simply, tossing his brother the remote.

"Hank, I really just need you to sign off on these tests," Divya reminded him.

"Henry…"Evan growled warningly as he clicked the remote.

"One signature won't ruin the day," Hank told him. "I'll get us popcorn while I'm up."

This mollified the younger Lawson somewhat and he went back to channel surfing. Hank signed the papers and went to find the popcorn as Divya gathered everything up. "Well, that's that. It's been fun boys. Enjoy your 'man day' or whatever it is," she said as she walked toward the door.

"Guy's day, Divs!" Evan called to her retreating form. "And we will!"

Hank took the popcorn out of the microwave and grabbed two sodas from the fridge. "Soda before lunch," Evan said approvingly. "Nice touch, Henry."

"Well it is guy's day," Hank said, sitting next to him. "What are we watching?"

"Hulk," Evan said around a mouthful of popcorn.

"With Eric Bana or Edward Norton?"

"Edward Norton."

The brothers settled back to watch the movie. It took about ten minutes before Hank's phone rang. Evan looked at his brother. "Don't you dare."

"It's probably nothing," Hank said. "It'll be quick."

"No, no! Henry!" Evan grabbed for his brother who vaulted over the back of the couch and took his phone off the table.

"Hello?"

Evan looked at him, fury in his eyes. "I can't believe you."

"Slow down Mrs. Fernandez. Okay, okay. I'll be right there," Hank hung up and began throwing things into his bag.

"I thought you were forwarding all the calls to Divya!" Evan cried.

"It's an emergency, Ev!" Hank said, grabbing his stethoscope.

"Henry-"

"Evan! It's a little girl. Now you can come along and we'll get lunch afterward or you can stay here."

"Okay, okay I'm coming," Evan scrambled off the couch and fell to the floor, his foot sending stabbing pains through his leg. "Ouch! Forgot about the foot. Yikes that smarts!"

Hank pulled up in front of gigantic mansion, now a familiar sight for the brother's Lawson. Instead of parking in front Hank drove around the side of the mansion toward a little cottage at the back of the property. Julietta Fernandez was the cook for the prestigious Howard family who inhabited the large estate. Her all natural and organic food was renowned throughout the Hamptons, particularly her baked goods. Her pies won first place every year at the Easthampton Summer Carnival.

Hank leapt from the car and knocked on the door as Evan struggled out of the passenger side, trying not to put too much weight on his foot. "Mrs. Fernandez?" Hank knocked again.

"Whoa!" Evan ducked as something flew at him. "Mrs. Fernandez raises chickens?"

"She uses their eggs in her cooking," Hank said as he knocked a third time.

The door was pulled open quickly. "Oh Hank! Thank goodness. It's Olivia. Please hurry!" the woman led the way into the house.

Hank followed her to a bedroom in the back of the house. Olivia was Mrs. Fernandez's daughter. Hank had just done a physical for her two weeks prior and found the four year old perfectly healthy. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"She got sick in the night. I thought it was just a stomach bug. But then her fever, it got so high and now she won't wake up," Mrs. Fernandez said frantically. "Please help her!"

Olivia was lying on her bed, face flushed with fever. Hank felt the familiar squeezing in his chest as he made his initial observations. It was clear, even without examination, that she was very sick. Hank knelt by the bed, putting hand gently on her forehead. Hot, very hot, and very dry. "Olivia, can you hear me?" he asked.

No response. He ran a fist over her sternum. Still nothing.

"What is wrong with her?" Mrs. Fernandez asked anxiously.

Hank looked up, his eyes searching for his brother as his hands found his bag. "Evan, call 911 and then Divya. Have her get to Hampton's Heritage to meet the ambulance."

Evan disappeared from the doorway, his phone going to his ear. Hank had to give his brother credit. In a real emergency the CFO followed directions extremely well. Hank reached for his thermometer. "Mrs. Fernandez, has Olivia had anything to eat or drink that was out of the ordinary?"

"No, I don't think so."

"She couldn't have gotten into anything when you weren't looking?"

"I'm very careful. She cannot open the safety-locks."

"Okay, when she got sick last night was she throwing up? Did she have diarrhea?"

"Yes, both."

Evan returned as Hank finished his examination. "Ambulance is on its way and Divya will be at the hospital in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Ev," Hank said. He turned back to Mrs. Fernandez. "Olivia's symptoms could indicate several different illnesses. She'll going to need further tests at the hospital. She's severely dehydrated so I'm going to start her on an IV."

The ambulance arrived as Hank finished with the IV. Hank turned control over to the EMT's and walked Mrs. Fernandez outside. "They're going to run some tests to find out what caused the fever," Hank told her. "Divya will meet you at the hospital and wait with you for the results."

She clasped Hank's hand. "Thank you Hank."

Hank smiled. "You're welcome."

He helped her into the ambulance and closed the door. He watched as it pulled away, scattering chickens everywhere, still puzzled as to how Olivia had become so sick so quickly. Evan joined him. "Why on earth would anybody want to raise chickens?" Evan asked, his mouth full.

Hank turned to him, eyebrows raised. "What are you eating?"

"Cookies," Evan said, taking another bite. "Want one?"

"No," Hank thought about it a moment. "Where did you get them?"

"The kitchen. Looks like Mrs. Fernandez has been baking for days."

"Baking?" Hank said slowly. He looked from the cookies in his brother's hands to the chicken coops sitting nearby. And then he knew. In an instant he was pulling out his phone and speed dialing Divya.

"Henry?" Evan asked worriedly.

"Divya, hey. Tell the doctor to test for salmonella. Yep. Thanks."

Hank hung up and looked at his brother. Evan stood stock still a third cookie frozen halfway to his mouth. "Salmonella?" he choked out.

"They raise chickens here, which means any eggs they lay aren't pasteurized. Mrs. Fernandez uses them in her baking because everything is organic," Hank explained. "If Olivia was eating raw cookie dough while her mom baked she may have contracted the virus."

The cookie fell from Evan's hand. "Oh my god. I'm eating poisoned cookies."

"Relax Ev," Hank reassured his brother. "When the cookies bake it kills the virus. Unless you ate raw dough you'll be fine." He eyed his brother. "You didn't, did you?"

"No! No I didn't!" Evan said in relief. He rounded on his brother. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Hank asked incredulously. "First it's Divya's fault that you step on a jellyfish and now it's my fault that you're eating someone else's cookies?"

"If you hadn't interrupted guy's day I wouldn't be starving and I wouldn't have eaten the cookies!"

Hank raised his eyebrows. "You seriously expect me to believe you would have passed up homemade cookies?"

Evan blinked several times. "That is irrelevant. Don't change the subject Henry."

Hank threw up his hands in surrender. "Come on cookie monster. Lunch is my treat. Wherever you want."


	3. Chapter 3

'Wherever Evan wanted' turned out to be Café on the Bay, a popular lunch spot with an outdoor deck that sat on the water. The café was busy this time of day and the boys had to wait twenty minutes for a table.

"How's your foot?" Hank asked as they stood by the door.

"Fabulous," Evan replied.

Hank rolled his eyes. "You can tell me you know."

"Fine," Evan looked him square in the eyes. "It feels like someone is stabbing six million tiny little needles into my foot over and over again. Happy?"

Hank bit his lip, trying not to smile. "Not particularly. Do you want to go home? The more you stay off it the less it will hurt."

"Wow! Look at you _suggesting_ we go home instead of _ordering_ me," Evan said in surprise. "I'm impressed, Henry. That's some serious progress."

"I do my best," Hank replied unable to contain his smile any longer. His brother might be annoying, but he could be darn funny when he wanted to be.

"Well, thank you for the offer but I do not want to go home. I'm a man. I'll push through the pain," Evan said determinedly. "Guy's day must go on!"

"Lawson party of 2?" called the hostess.

"All right then," Hank said to his brother. "You lead the way."

A waitress was at their table within minutes. "What can I get you?" she asked Hank.

"I'll have a turkey club and-"

"Whoa!" Evan reached across the table and slapped the menu out of a startled Hank's hands. He turned to the waitress. "We're going to need another minute."

The waitress raised her eyebrows. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Evan turned back to his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Ordering my lunch," Hank said slowly, wondering if his brother had finally lost it.

"Hank," Evan sighed and spoke as if to a very small child, "on guy's day, we order dessert first."

Hank shook his head in confusion. "Where do you come up with this stuff? Is there like a rule book somewhere that I can look at?"

"There is no rule book, Henry. These things are just common knowledge," Evan explained.

Hank exhaled slowly. "I guess mentioning that you've already essentially had dessert twice today wouldn't change anything?"

"Hank!" Evan looked affronted. "You can't change the rules of guy's day!"

Hank leaned back in his chair, knowing he was defeated. "I should see it coming, but I never do," he sighed.

The waitress returned. "You all set now?"

Before Hank could even open his mouth, Evan was ordering for both of them. "Yeah we need one hot fudge sundae, extra fudge, whipped cream, and three cherries. And one slice of key lime pie. The biggest you've got."

The waitress looked at Hank who held up his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I guess that's what we're having."

"Okay…I'll go put that right in."

Hank looked back at his brother who was leaning back in his chair, a smile on his face. "What?" the doctor asked.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You like guy's day. You like going to the beach, and watching movies, and having dessert first. You think this was a good idea. Say it. Say 'Evan, this was a good idea'."

As Hank opened his mouth to respond there was the sound of breaking glass. Both men turned and saw a man in his fifties clutching his throat, his female companion looking on in horror.

Without even thinking Hank went to the man's side. "Sir, my name is Hank. I'm a doctor. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The man continued to gape wordlessly, his hand clutching his throat. "Is it his heart?" his very young, very blonde companion asked frantically.

Hank put his ear near the man's mouth. There was not one wisp of air. "He's choking," Hank said.

He moved to a position behind the victim, his arms wrapping around the man's abdomen. Hank placed his hands below the man's belly button and pulled in and up as sharply as he could. Once, twice, on the third try a chunk of food dislodged from the man's throat and flew across the restaurant. He immediately began taking in huge gasps of air.

"Okay, okay, just relax now. Breathe slowly. In through your nose, out through your mouth," Hank ordered.

It was several minutes before the man calmed, his face returning to its normal color as oxygen flooded his body.

"Thank you," he finally managed as Hank helped him back into his chair. "You saved my life."

"All in a day's work," Hank said as he probed at the man's neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful now that I can breathe," the man said with a laugh.

"Well you're very fortunate. If you have any problems you should go right to Hampton's Heritage," Hank directed.

"But he should be all right, right?" the blonde asked anxiously.

"He should be fine," Hank assured her. "You and your father have a lot of years left together."

"My father?" the girl laughed. "Oh no, he's my husband."

Hank nodded slowly. "Your husband. Well, have a nice lunch together and uh, try to take smaller bites, okay?"

Hank returned to his table, still trying to process what had just happened. "Can you believe they're married?" he asked Evan, glancing over his shoulder. "Talk about cradle robbing."

He sipped his water and looked up to find his brother glaring at him. "Be careful or your face will freeze that way."

"I think there's something wrong with you," Evan said. "No I know there is. You're like a black cat. Or a broken mirror."

"Me?"

"You attract medical problems like Justin Bieber attracts teenage girls!" Evan cried.

"You're comparing me to Justin Bieber?" Hank asked in confusion.

"You're missing the point, Henry!"

"What did you want me to do, not help him?" Hank asked in frustration.

"No," Evan said grumpily. "I'm just mad our day keeps getting interrupted."

Hank rolled his eyes then thanked the waitress as she brought their dessert. "Would you like to order some lunch now?" she asked. "It's on the house. My manager saw how you helped that guy."

"Wow, thanks!" Evan said. "I'll have-"

"He'll have a French dip with fries and I'll have a turkey club and a side salad with blue cheese," Hank cut in.

She finished writing and left them to their dessert. "Did you ever think maybe I don't want a French dip?" Evan asked calmly.

Hank took a bite of his pie. "Did you ever think maybe I don't want key lime pie?"

"You always want key lime pie."

"You always want a French dip."

They stared at one another down for a few seconds. It was Evan who finally broke eye contact, digging into his sundae. "Touche, Henry. Touche."

* * *

A/N: So...what did you think? Let me know! Thank you so much to those who keep reviewing! You are the best!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Last chapter! Woohoo!

* * *

The post-lunch activities involved golfing, shopping, and dinner. Hank fought the first tooth and nail, his golfing abilities being less than superior, but it turned out that Evan had planned 'mini' golfing, far more the doctor's speed. The second dragged on far past Hank's enjoyment of the activity, but his brother was in his element and there was no stopping him.

Dinner meant a stop at the grocery store where Evan picked up the necessary ingredients to create a gourmet meal. Before long Hank was sitting on the couch watching a ball game. He'd offered to help with the cooking but Evan had flat out refused him. "You don't know the difference between a spatula and a spoonula," he'd said in a pained voice.

So Hank had settled in, content to let his brother do all the work. The doctor's phone hadn't rung since the incident with Olivia and he finally felt himself beginning to relax.

Dinner had been cooking for about half an hour when Hank got a text:

_Clinic patient. Can you come?_

_ -Jill_

Hank glanced over his shoulder where Evan was humming while happily ensconced in meal preparation before texting back:

_Emergency?_

"Mmm!" Evan groaned happily. "I love basil!"

Hank rolled his eyes and glanced back at his phone:

_A couple stitches. No big deal._

Hank thought for a moment, debating with himself. Finally he texted once more:

_Be there in 10._

He rose slowly and crept toward the stairs where he had set his bag. Picking it up, he turned around, and nearly fell over. Evan was standing two inches from him, arms tightly folded across his chest. "Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

"Just…out for a walk," Hank said, attempting to side step his brother.

Evan blocked his path, arms still folded. "With your bag?"

"Yes?" Hank replied, his voice indicating he knew he was caught.

"Put the bag down, Henry," the younger Lawson ordered. "Go on. Put it down."

Hank slowly lowered his bag to the floor as Evan pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hey, Divya. Yeah, Hank has something he needs to ask you."

Evan put it on speaker phone and held it out towards his brother. Hank reached for it and Evan pulled back. "No, no. Speak Henry. Don't touch."

Hank reluctantly leaned in toward the phone. "Hi Divya."

"Hi Hank. What's up?"

Hank looked up at his brother. "Go on. Tell her," Evan directed impatiently.

"Divya, Jill has a clinic patient who needs a few stitches. Do you think you could go over and take a look?"

"Sure! No problem!"

"Thank you Divya," Evan said loudly. "We'll text you the address. Buh-bye!"

Evan hung up and looked at his brother. "Do you not want to spend time with me? Because that's what I'm starting to get here."

"Evan, no," Hank sighed.

"If you didn't want guy's day you could have just told me," Evan said, going back into the kitchen.

"Evan," Hank followed him, "Ev, look, I'm sorry. I've loved guy's day. I just can't help…helping people."

Evan turned back with a heavy sigh, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders. "I know. You have a problem, Henry. And that's why I'm here. That's why we're having guy's day. So you don't spend all your time working."

"And I appreciate that," Hank said. "I really do Ev. And I promise to keep trying to be better."

"Good," Evan clapped his hands on the doctor's cheeks, causing Hank to wince. "Now go sit over there and relax. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

It was after 11:00 when Divya stopped by. "Hey, sorry to interrupt," she said as she came in.

"Hey," Hank whispered, waving her over to the couch as he muted 'Raiders of the Lost Ark.'

Divya came around the corner and stopped, a smile playing on her lips. "You wore him out."

Evan was sleeping on the couch underneath a blanket, cuddled up against his brother's body. "He wore himself out," Hank replied with a smile. "How did the clinic patient turn out?"

"Six stitches and you have a follow up scheduled for Tuesday."

"Thanks," Hank said. "It really meant a lot to him, this guy's day stuff."

"I'm happy to help," Divya said. "Olivia's doing great, by the way. It was salmonella and she's responding to treatment as well as she possibly could."

"Good! I'm sure her mother is relieved."

"Definitely," Divya yawned. "Well I should probably get going." She studied the younger Lawson for a moment. "You know, he's almost ok when he's sleeping. So…quiet."

"You know I can hear you," Evan mumbled.

An amused smile crossed Divya's face. "Bye, Evan." She rolled her eyes at Hank. "Business as usual tomorrow?"

"See you at 8:00," Hank promised.

Divya let herself out, leaving the boys alone with Harrison Ford. "I can't move," Evan said, not even opening his eyes.

"Well you did have a busy day," Hank conceded. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go to bed now?"

A snore was his only answer. Hank knew his brother would be sore in the morning if he slept on the couch, but there was no way the doctor was hauling him up the stairs. Instead he chose to disentangle himself from his brother's sleepy embrace, tugging the blanket a little higher over the CFO's chest. "Night Ev."

Evan grunted and rolled over. Hank smiled and turned off the light as he went up the stairs. It might not have been what he'd expected, but he had to admit, guy's day had been pretty fun.

* * *

A/N: There it is! For those of you who were wondering about/asking for more Evan whump I apologize. That was not the intention of _this _story. But, I can promise that there will be more whumping of many Royal Pains characters in the near future. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
